


Such a case

by TonyandBrucelove



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandBrucelove/pseuds/TonyandBrucelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden kidnapping of Tony Stark. Tony is reluctant to enter into conflict with the "big guys" because Bruce would be upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zphal/gifts).



\- Hey, a giant! - Mechanical voice is immediately recognizable monster. Hulk angry, still angry and turns, making a rather loud growl - hail it even more annoying. Visor raised, and Tony calls him again.   
\- The big guy, it's me - they are still afraid of him. Suddenly, out of control, right on the runway hellikeriera doctor - this is serious. Hulk is able alone to spread the entire ship. Fury knew it, knew it even Steve. No not at all expected that Bruce easy withdraw themselves from attempts to wrap it up and make a soothing shot. He just turned around in an instant and threw away doctors and has already managed to toss the plane on the other end of the area. Soldiers carefully poured in from all crevices surrounding Hulk. Fury did not want everything to be just so, he did not plan such a situation. Natasha received numerous bruises, miraculously taken off from somewhere in the pilot's seat of the Captain, bewildered held for damaged shoulder. Hulk growled again, looking at the red figure Stark. He boomed to the area with a heavy metal sound, stamped on the ground, and smiling cheerfully, as if there was no sound of gunfire and someone groans, went to Bruce. Hulk immediately turned his whole body, growling louder, placing hands. In fact, if something like the Hulk, Tony will get very much. The Torah was not with them, he took Loki in Asgard and he remained there, Natasha and Clint helpless - with all their skills, they are people just like everyone else in the battle with the Hulk, Steve is also not particularly able to help, perhaps to distract, and Tony... Tony was a strange effect on the husky.   
Hey, big guy does not like needles? - If the word Hulk roared so that Tony had to cover his eyes, feeling the hot breath and flow of foreign medical strange smell. Hulk did not need to eat, did not need to drink, nothing was needed. But Bruce ...  
\- Well, no one else will touch, a giant, do not be mad, - Tony took a few steps to the Bruce, and the monster cautiously grabbed torn wing, still not fully understanding what is going to do: throw it in Stark or protection from it .  
\- Hey, hey! - Tony raised his disarmingly open hands, indicating that he was nothing dangerous about doing it. Hulk wary froze starting to turn around his head, noting the number of soldiers with machine guns around increases.  
\- Giant, you're a cripple me. This is Tony, remember? - Stark took a few steps forward, and Fury tightened. Still not dropping the gun, he was watching every movement of the monster. They were ready to shoot, just to distract him. At the end of the field was preparing for take-off aircraft snag, to lead the Hulk from the ship.  
\- Tony interfere! - Stark raised his eyebrows a little, it is still not retreating, and knowing full well that way. Of course, the way. He least wanted green fist down on him, turning with an iron suit in a mess.  
\- Tony with me - but this was not expected. Hulk flung piece of iron, knocking waves of soldiers, picked up Iron Man, like a doll, throwing shoulder, and jumped from hellikeriera. This has not happened. Stark shouted into the transmitter and swearing, trying to cling to the Hulk. The nearest American forest decline has been very close.  
-F-... yuri ... - connection interrupted now and then - all the rules ... ... Alno! I can handle ... then ... catch up.  
Director of SHIELD intensely stared at bending the tops of trees. Hulk was carrying Stark into the forest, and ... spy readily agreed with genius. In the end, Tony was the one who somehow "get along" with the green monster. Man ordered to track beacon Stark and went to the bridge.

\- Hulk, put me down? - Tony pretty bored hanging in the hands of his "kidnapper", but twitch was dangerous: it could easily and crush.  
\- Tony with me! - What exactly this meant Bruce, Tony did not know, but then agreed to submit stopping distracting green giant signs of life. First Hulk steadily moving deeper into the forest, and then, apparently fatigued, stopped and literally threw Tony on the ground.  
\- Okay, we're here, what do you want? - Mechanic groaning and cursing quietly stood up, noting that the suit still hesitated a little zealous embrace of Bruce.  
\- Tony undress!  
\- What to undress? - Stark even taken aback, his eyes bulge and looking in his face the giant. It seemed to him that he simply misunderstood green friend.  
\- Tony remove iron!  
"Fuck, I somehow feel it safer"  
Not that he was particularly frightened Bruce, but still the Hulk could simply calculate the forces, and then Tony would have to be evil. Iron Man hesitated uncertainly in place, and it seems to be angry monster. Bruce sharply bent right over Tony and growled, though warning that it may itself tear thick fingers, the entire suit, if Stark is unable to do it himself.  
\- Okay, okay, I shoot - Tony quietly cursed and activated the system removing the suit, but Jarvis immediately notified him that it was "inappropriate and dangerous." But he simply had no choice. Costume carefully formed in the case of impressive dimensions, and now Tony felt naked. Almost literally. Thin shirt - thank you, that even though long sleeves - Gym shoes lighter and less thin pants - that's the whole costume, which he wore under armor.   
Bruce put his hands relaxed, took a nose and just grabbed Tony in his arms. He almost immediately tensed, expecting the inevitable pain and injury, but his hands were suddenly the monster carefully. He seemed to realize that holding something very fragile and alive. Mechanic suspected that the Hulk is still more reasonable than they all thought and is capable of that, but confidence has never been. What if he does not like something?  
\- Just do not break me something - Tony asked quietly, but the giant just heard. He issued a moo, little hike to consent, and turned around, taking it somewhere. Tony wistfully thought that as usual hit. Got a very large, and if the Hulk will take away from his suit, hardly SHIELD quickly find them. Beacon, then stayed there.  
\- Giant, where are we? - It seems to drip. Hulk carried him almost at hand, covering the gray sky only person who had to pull his legs, once in umeschayas giant paws. Not a very pleasant prospect still wet on the way to Neznamov. The rain intensified, drops cool cut into thin cloth shirts, and Tony did not notice how quickly wet.  
\- Hey, Let's hide? - He is not particularly hoped that it will listen to the Hulk, well, or even pay attention. For some reason, wanted to eat and stay warm. Green hands were hot, but this heat was clearly not enough. Tony shivered again and was surprised to see that Bruce came to some mountain stream. He looked around, breathing loudly, enveloping the top of Tony's hot breath, and went somewhere.  
"The cave?"  
Not quite. Breakdown under the stones should not be too big. Hulk somehow crawled under it, sitting down and bending your knees, Stark also sat on her stomach. But the top is not dripping and giant was hot. Tony sighed and ran a hand over the green skin, feeling the dust and foreign relief muscles. The vast body of one of the most dangerous monsters was smooth and very hot.  
\- I can stand? - He was immediately pressed his hand to his breast, saying, stay in place. Hulk and closed his eyes. Clearly, to get out of the hands of the giant fraught quarrel with him. Confronts Tony hated. - Well, as you say, then I will do so - he tried to speak soothingly, but turned to the powerful chest and leaned back Hulk, settling with some inappropriate for the situation unhealthy comfort. And what a cold, so at least the giant warm.  
They sat as an hour or two before Tony just passed out under a stream dimensional noise and rain. It was even hot. Or was it a dream? Tony groaned weakly, feeling a great burden on the brain fever. More recently, it was cold, so that as much down to the bone, and just spin a monster once warmed up, and now ...  
\- Tony - his hesitantly called. Had no effect. He desperately pressed himself into the only source of heat in the body feeling some tension or excitement ...? Well, it seems to be something dreamed. Very defiant and hot, well, then, at what man does not happen in a dream erection? Well, think of it.  
\- Tony, wake up! - Perseverance and a familiar voice spoke thigh somewhere near the ripple voltage, and Tony snapped.  
Finally - Bruce Benner sat behind him. Just hugged her waist, keeping to Stark in a dream not slid down.  
\- Oh, Doc, of ... - quickly came to Stark's sense of the situation. He sits with a riser in the pants, pressing to Benner, the very same doctor was completely naked and sat on the cold ground. - Damn it, Bruce, I did not think you are cold, now I'm ...  
\- No, no, Tony, wait - Bruce had a strong arm, he easily kept Stark in place, not letting him get up.  
\- What's up, Doc?  
Dr. Benner strange and almost apologetically smiled, then chuckled and leaned to face mechanics:  
\- You should.  
\- Uh, you do pretend not to see.  
\- You have risen, even when there was a big guy - Tony just raised an eyebrow questioningly, waiting still say Bruce. Clearly something interesting.  
\- And in the dream you called Hulk - Bruce for some reason, licked his lips and bit her lip immediately, probably realizing his gesture. Tony was silent for a long time, do not even move, just shrugged, still staring at the doctor's face.  
\- You want to help me or what? - It was not even a bad joke for Stark. In fact, he was nervous. Standing member of the stake irritated from the inability to do something about this problem quickly. Do not masturbate for a ... friend? Tony did not even really call them friends could not. One thing to Hulk, be friends with him it was not necessary, it just force, and Bruce ... He sympathized with Stark, but closer to the friends they had not yet worked.  
\- Hmm - Bruce did not answer, just smiled apologetically and forcefully squeezed his hand suddenly Tony's mouth. Second hand doctor deftly squeezed riser in pants Stark, massaging the blood in the body even more. Tony groaned, trying to say something, or escape from the hands Benner.  
\- Tony, not pulled, you do not want ... I was angry? - The professor spoke quietly and almost tenderly, in his usual voice. Stark really stopped breathing loudly in the palm of Bruce, a lively and colorful idea of what can be done with a member of his enraged Hulk.  
"Yes, what the hell is going on?"  
Bruce gently stroking through the fabric of a clear outline of the firm flesh, inherent right, time to find the contour of the eggs, and then ... Tony blinked his nose loudly, taking in air. Benner fingers easily slid under the elastic pants, avoiding underwear and squeezed throbbing cock.  
\- Mmmm - Tony tried to attract attention, although no resistance, only shifted in place, still leaning on his chest Benner.  
\- What is it, Tony? Uncomfortable? - A scientist like sincerely worried about the state of the Stark. Mechanic raised his hands, trying to gently, not too pressing, to remove his hand from Bruce's mouth.  
\- But please do not shout.  
Polite. Always polite. Tony swore softly through his teeth and nodded, indicating that I agree to the terms. Voltage, unfortunately, only more growing. Member almost swollen. Idly stroking hand doctor in his pants easily stimulated, preventing come off feeling even in anger.  
\- Doc, what's wrong with you? Had not noticed for you ...  
\- I think this is not important, Tony. Just do not jerk, okay? - Tony nervously licked his lips and closed his eyes, according to nodding.  
"Yeah, there's fuckin 'tugged'  
In a thought crept into my head that it's just a residual from becoming the Hulk in Bruce, but he was not sure. He had never seen such a proof. Bruce was usually polite and kind, shy and very quiet, but here ... For some strange madness.  
Bruce shifted slightly behind him, as if someone sat down and leaned slightly over the shoulder Tony, obviously wanting to see what he does. He pulled his hand out of his pants and pulled Tony fabric down a little, a little descent and trousers, and underwear, pulling out the hot flesh.  
Stark had noticed again this nervous gesture of a lick of the lips. Doc or really do not fully understand what it does, or ... well to hell these either.  
-Oh, man, Bruce! - A mechanic was snapped angrily, feeling the doctor presses on the head of the penis, pulling the foreskin. Benner said nothing, only deftly massaged his sensitive hole urethra and nuzzled his neck Tony. Suddenly mechanic realized that Bruce was breathing heavily. Strained and hoarse. For a moment, Tony seized with fear that the doctor now again spill over into a monster, and he could end up very stupid to die. With his pants down.  
\- Tony, I'm sorry ... I ... I have not touched ... someone's body.  
And that's the phrase pulled Stark of colorful representations of his own death. Tony silently swallowed, knowing how everything sucks. Bruce was a pity. Everything is so, so it was lousy, he was even ready to masturbate the man, only to feel someone's warm.  
\- But let's not Hulk, okay? - Stark, licked his lips, slightly hunched turning to Bruce. Himself dry lips touched his temple, his hand gently covering Bruce hand on his penis.  
\- I can not get excited - Bruce deliberately allowed himself to kiss the other hand pulled back, meeting with Tony unexpectedly tough and resolute look, though his voice was still guilty. Tony came up to late the meaning of words, he just opened his mouth to say something but could not. The words were not. He just has realized that Bruce will not interfere.  
\- Turn around and shut up, or I hold down your mouth - it was not normal. Despair and absurdity it a little angry, but his body was burning.  
"Fuck, what the crap is going on?"  
Tony gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, trying to calm down and begin to run into the dock. Yes, if he had said, they ... what are they? What could they do? Tony read the reports and studied the detailed reports of the Benner about his experiment. Somehow intimate part of the issue there is nowhere mentioned. Is Bruce so that embarrassing?  
Tony was silent, with some unhealthy removal watching Benner walked hand on his penis. Gently stroked wreaths, scratched quite delicate skin head, covers the eggs, causing the most Tony uncertain whether cries of pleasure, or surprise. Actually burned so that I wanted to scream. This whole situation, coercion, and then again before the adrenaline because of the green monster. It seemed to him that he was crazy, and not just here Benner suffer temporary loss of sanity.  
\- Bruce, faster - and even demanded eagerly. Tony finally scored at the whole situation, shamelessly takes her hips, thrusting his fist into someone else feels like tickling his groin as the hairs on the breeze. Somehow they immediately forgot about the weather outside. Still hot and hot.  
Tony closes his eyes, his hand Bruce moves faster and faster, squeezing tight ring finger throbbing cock. Feel good swollen wreaths on the flesh, stiff hairs in the groin, and the wind blows at once spicy and pungent smell of another's arousal and lubrication. Tony really leans on Bruce and dispassionately, even to the end of realizing it rubs against he hips waving.  
\- More - quite hoarse. Fingers very quickly nadrachivat flesh, just crumple the head, and then sliding down. Smegma is enough, and Tony moves unintentionally, just going into the pleasure of touch. And then at a certain moment, even surprised the doctor himself, Stark comes, just vygnuvshis, right fist, spattering hot sperm whitish hand doctor and the earth. Seed flows between the fingers, and Bruce for a while looking at them, still breathing hard, slightly moving his fingers until Stark, leaning on him, trying to catch his breath.  
\- Tony, I'm ...  
\- Shut up, Doc. The next time you feel an urge, do not drag my dick knows where. On the base there is a toilet for such cases - Tony laughs nervously and fidgeting slightly to Bruce, trying to get up and fix their own pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic completed


End file.
